


Daddy Dearest

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and a Little Fluff, Dad!Crowley, Dean mentioned, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Dad!Crowley x Daughter!Reader, Dean x Reader (mentioned)Word Count: 2,859Beta: @raspberrymamaRequest: @theocsofwalmrt Y’all IDK any spn writers that could write this for me but if you can please do it and tag me!!! I’d love you forever!!  - Crowley has a daughter (at least twenty) she was already unsure if her dad cared about her because of how he acted around her most of the time, but when she gets kidnapped in the middle of a nasty demon dilemma and they threaten to kill her if Crowley doesn’t give them what they want and its kind if angsty but pretty fluff cause Crowley finally shows her he really cared about her over everything and makes sure she knowsA/N: Okay, so this a little angsty, fluffy-ish at the end. Not overly fluffy because I wanted it to feel “real.” I hope you love it, hun. Loved the request btw. Mwah!





	

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/159426565156/daddy-dearest)

 

You have very few memories of your father and most of them aren’t happy. You don’t even have a picture of how he looks. Or any memories of a happy time with him. You remember hushed whispers and locked doors. Your father was always away doing Hell’s business. You barely saw him and when you did, everything was tense. You felt like you were a burden to him, one more distraction from his important work in Hell. You were always shielded from what he did and raised by others demons and not by your own father. There was never any talk of your mother. You thought because the whole thing was shameful to him. You adjusted to having a uncaring father. You grew up and wrote your own history. In your history, you ruled alongside your loving father who doted on you. Fantasy was better than reality; that was when you withdrew from the world.

 

You barely remember Crowley’s face. His voice on the other hand is something you could never forget, even if you wanted to. The words, “Get her away from me,” rang through your head. Over the years, you told yourself that he cared and just wanted to protect you. That a child’s memories were not able to pick up the nuisances an adult brain could. Maybe that was the real truth, your father cared about you but you couldn’t quiet the voice that said he didn’t want you. Why would the King of Hell want a child? There was no place in his world for you?

 

You were given to unsuspecting humans; a nice, friendly, loving couple who couldn’t have children of their own. As if humans could raise you right. These people never harmed you, they were as nice as parents could be but they weren’t your parents. You were thrown away from your real parents. That feeling of not belonging and not being loved never left you. Apparently, your father paid for you to go to some rich, douche school with only the most elite.

 

You filled the emptiness with booze, parties, men and hunting. It worked. You threw yourself into your job. You helped people. You had a real knack for it. Maybe it was to atone for all the evil your father had undoubtedly done. Maybe it was for the pain you put your parents through by rebelling constantly, refusing to listen because they weren’t your real parents or for running away when you were seventeen to find yourself away from everyone else’s influences.

 

You let them know you were fine and sent them money and gifts when you could, with no return address. They always took care of you but they had no idea who you really were. It was safer this way or that’s what you told yourself. It was easier to isolate yourself and wall away your emotions than really let yourself feel. Easier to give presents and letters than visit them. Hunting, drinking and partying only feed into your isolation.

 

You changed your look and developed a tough persona that fit the new you. No one would dare cross you because they knew you would rain down hell upon them. Hunters were hesitant to even ask you out.

 

You knew all aboutl the things that went bump in the night. You were after all, the Princess of Hell, no matter how much you wish you weren’t. You imagined you were human and all of this was just a dream. That you had loving parents and all you had to was wake up from this nightmare.

 

You also had powers, strong powers which meant you were a target for quite a few powerful things, not to mention demons who wanted to get to Crowley. There were never a shortage of those. You became a kick ass hunter, hiding and dampening your powers now with a strong spell that hid them from angels and the like. You befriended hunters, mainly the Winchesters. At first, it was because you knew that your father would hate it. Forbidden love was ten times hotter but soon, it went beyond forbidden love into real love. You fell hard for the green eyed hunter; and he fell hard for you.

 

And that brings us to you being kidnapped and tied to a chair in an abandoned warehouse. Talk about a hunt gone wrong. You tested the bindings. Yep, the moronic demon knew how to tie a knot and he actually found devil’s trap handcuffs. How cute. Such a fun touch, really. So he knew who you were. Great. He probably figured you’d lead him to your father. What a dumbass - as if you’re father would rescue you. Talk about bad intel. You were no princess of Hell, just an abandoned pathetic half-human girl. You looked at the demon in front of you. He had on an expensive suit and wore an exasperated look on his face. As if you being silent was such an inconvenience to him. “Puhlease, buddy.” You gave him a tired look and spoke in as patroning a voice as you could.

 

“You’re delusional if you think my father will show. He doesn’t care about me. You got the wrong leverage.”

 

“Is that so? Then why has he been looking for you all this time? Ever since he gave you to that pathetic adopted family?”

 

You looked utterly confused. The demon grabbed your hair roughly.

 

“Stupid Cambion brat.”

 

He pulled your head back, glared at you. You spit in his face. “Moronic wanker with a small cock,” you returned.

 

The demon growled, “Your father loves you, which makes you the perfect leverage.” He released his hold on you, throwing your back into the chair. Your face held malice and while your back hitting the chair wasn’t pleasant, you would never give him the satisfaction of seeing you in pain. A werewolf did worse than that to you just last Wednesday.

 

You threw him an incredulous look before giving him bitchface when you saw him taking out a camera.

 

“Good idea. Take a picture. It’ll last longer. ‘Cause when I get out of these bindings, I’m gonna kick your ass back to Hell.”

 

The demon just rolled his eyes at you as he took a quick picture of you tied up and sent it to Crowley.

 

[Text]: Image. See I got your little brat tied up. Now what happens next is up to you.

 

The demon barely waited a minute before growing impatient. The second Crowley heard his phone go off, he took it out of his pocket. He wasn’t expecting a call today. His face fell as he looked at the picture. His eyes became red at the audacity of the demon. He snapped his fingers excusing everyone from the Court and appearing in front of the both of you but separated from you.

 

The room you were in was warded against demons but there was a huge mirror where Crowley could see everything in the room. He couldn’t get to you which only made him all the more furious. You couldn’t see Crowley; which was better because you would probably tear him a new one.

 

The demon was happy to put on a show. He caught you and his pride clearly was getting to him as he boasted and threatened to his heart’s content not paying you any mind.

 

“How predictable. How ironic. All those times when you pushed her away, distanced yourself from her to protect her and I find her anyway. The King of Hell loving his daughter, how prosaic.”

 

“He doesn’t love me. He barely raised me.” You countered. _“Just a little more,”_ you thought as you slid the lock pick down the sleeve of your shirt. Every hunter always carried a lock pick, a knife and an angel blade.

 

“Hush dear. The adults are taking,” the demon replied in a baby voice. “Now about that deal… give me the Crown and the item and you get your precious progeny back.”

 

Crowley couldn’t let anything happen to you but he couldn't give the demon what he wanted. The demon seemed to grow rather impatient with Crowley’s indecision. Crowley’s eyes turned red, his hands balled into fists. He looked over at you, closing his eyes suddenly as a sadness filled him. He bowed his head as he desperately thought of a way out.

 

The idiotic demon turned his back to you which was exactly what you needed. You got the lock pick into the palm of your hand. You moved your wrist clicking it into place. It seemed the demon in his zeal to win, never checked your pockets. How he could not? You had no idea. Moron. You guess he thought you were just some idiotic girl and not a hunter. He was clearly awful at researching.

 

You got the shackles off in no time. You stood up stretching your neck and rubbing your wrists. In a matter of seconds, you plunged an angel blade into the demon’s heart killing him instantly. You walked over to quickly scratch away some of the warding. You were angry and hurt, but curious as to why Crowley bothered to come. You looked over at your father, who had just teleported in, with a murderous look on your face and blood dripping from your angel blade.

 

“Thanks for the distraction.”

 

“You think I don’t love you?” Crowley asked hurt evident on his face.

 

“How could I not? I don’t have one happy childhood memory with you. You never spent time with me, you were always shooing me away when I was in Hell. I was a burden to you, so why bother coming now? You shipped me away to humans when I was very young and then boarding school. I guess I was disgusting to you.”

 

Crowley looked at you like you shot him.

 

“Dove, you’re the Princess of Hell, my flesh and blood daughter, how could I not love you? I may not have been the best father to Gavin but you were my second chance. I thought you knew how I felt. I’m sorry if you felt like I hated you. I was trying to protect you. You were just an innocent child and I didn’t want you to know too much about Hell and what I do. I wanted you to be an innocent child and grow up away from Hell; not because I hated you but because I loved you and I wanted to keep you safe. I told no one you existed. My demons found out somehow but I wanted you to have a normal happy life away from the dangers I present, like I should have given Gavin. And the boarding school was so you’d find a suitable boyfriend.”

 

She froze at his confession, turning around and regarding him curiously. You started to think back to all the memories you could recall, the mumblings, the hushed voices, the closed doors, trying to prove him wrong but it’s possible he could be right. Your young brain might not have interpreted things correctly. You stepped up to him, gulping, looking him over carefully, trying to look for any tells on his face. Crowley’s heart was breaking that not only did you feel abandoned but he messed up again. He really had hoped he would get being a parent right with you.

 

“Your favorite color is ____. Your favorite movie is _____. You’re a sensitive kid that had nightmares almost all the time. It’s hard for your brain to shut down. You are addicted to coffee. You sing in the shower, pop music usually but you love classic rock. You’re dating Dean. You wear plaid shirts sometimes. You love animals. You have my eyes and my sassiness. You had a bad breakup with some ass that didn’t deserve you a few years ago. You met him at a bar. He was another hunter. Dean comforted you and that’s how you two got together. You also send your adopted parents presents and letters. You sang 1920’s songs in bars for a year. You’re clever and the best hunter I have ever seen. I have watched you for years. I kept tabs on my only daughter and made sure that the five demons I trusted kept you safe. They were always there protecting you on every hunt you went on…”

 

Now that you thought about it, demons had been avoiding you. They would actually run the other way whenever they saw you on a hunt. They would literally drop whatever item you were looking for and run the other way. You didn’t put much thought to it. You thought they were afraid of your bad-ass persona. But yeah, what Crowley was saying made a lot more sense. So, he loved you? He loved you enough to try and safeguard you. All this time, he loved you. You felt your anger washing over you. You were loved, you belonged with your father. You felt so happy in this moment, as well as relieved. You wanted to reach out and hug him. But your whole life, since he sent you to your adopted parents, has been to create walls and distance yourself from your emotions. You could feel them but wasn’t about to get all mushy and hug it out. You could tell Crowley wanted nothing more than that.

 

You went over everything he said and you narrowed your eyes on one particular detail that only a handful of people knew. “How did you find out about the hunting and Dean?”

 

“King of Hell, darling. I would never lose track of you. My demons have been shadowing you. You didn’t really expect me to trust those plaid nightmares to keep you safe, did you? I’m you father. I, and only I, know how to keep you safe, love. I can’t say I’m happy about either but you’re my daughter and I will always love you and always side with you. Even if I think you’re being foolish. It is your life and if hunting and being with Dean makes you happy, so be it. I wish it didn’t have to be Dean, though. If he hurts you, I’ll drag him to hell and let Juliet play with him, I promise you that, darling.”

 

You smirked at him and rolled your eyes.

 

Crowley stayed where he was, not moving. He watched your face carefully. His tone was hesitant, worried even. “Is it too late to repair the relationship? Would you like to see Hell? Go home for a little with daddy dearest? I’ll show you everything. I have nothing to hide and I want everyone to know there is a Princess of Hell.”

 

You were having a hard time adjusting to the new reality that Crowley cared so much about you. You heard about your father through the Winchesters and heard a little about all the evil things he’s done to them and others. But he was your father and you loved him. Surely Dean would forgive you for wanting to include him in your life? It was a lot to take in, for sure. How could he be so evil and loving at the same time?

 

“I know some of what you did from Dean. You killed countless people, messed with the Winchesters and --”

 

“I’m the King of Hell, dear. I’m not the good guy. And you’re my daughter, a Cambion. You belong in Hell where I can keep you safe. You grew up, developed your personality and was safe all this time but now it seems that hell is the safest place for you.”

 

“I belong where I think I belong not where my father dictates. I’m 25 now, not a child.”

 

“You’ll always be a child to me. Can you blame me for wanting to protect you? Do you think Dean will still love you when he finds out I’m your father? You’re a Cambion, a monster to them.”

 

“He loves me, he wouldn’t see it like that,” you growled to your father.

 

He threw up his hands and sighed deeply. Okay that angle clearly wasn’t going to work. Back to being truthful. “Yes, I’ve done bad things. I’ve also helped the Winchesters and saved people. But I’m a demon, dear; I’m evil, evil’s my business but that shouldn’t stop us from getting to know each other. I missed your childhood and that’s on me but please don’t make me miss your entire life. I want to know the strong, amazing woman you’ve become.”

 

You saw his pleading eyes and outstretched hand. If you didn’t say yes now, would there be another chance? You slowly walked up to him and put your hand in his. He had to repair a lot but maybe there was a way to have him in your life. A way to repair 25 years of abandonment. It wouldn’t be easy and you had no idea what Dean would think but you couldn’t help the happy, hopeful feeling that maybe you’d have the perfect life you always wanted. You were loved by two incredible beings; a demon and a human and for today that was enough.


End file.
